Five Nights At Freddy's : Fall of Springtrap
by Drage Dragon
Summary: Draco's Dragon transformation and his friends transformations and him stopping Springtrap.
1. About The Story

About The Story

Ok so the story is about Draco and his friends sneak into Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza when it is closed but they are in for a surprise.

Anyways I hope you enjoy my story , give me a review , share my story and slap that like button.

\- Draco Fury


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Freddy Fazzbears Pizza

Hello I am Draco and I am a animatronic.

You might ask how I got here right?

Well this is the story of how I became a animatronic.

So lets start from the beginning.

But first I have four friends Lucas , Stuart , Ashley and Talia they are really good friends of mine.

I walked at of school wondering where my friends were and then I found them.

Then they noticed me.

Draco : What are you guys talking about?

Lucas : Oh well we are all talking about sneaking into Freddy Fazzbear Pizza when it is closed want to come?

Draco : Yeah sure.

Lucas : Ok then we are going to sneak in at 12:00 P.M. ok.

Draco : Ok see you guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Going In

Lucas : There you are Draco we thought you were scared.

Draco : Haha very funny so are we going in or not?

Stuart : Well first we need to hack the security cameras witch I will do but it would only be for a minute ok.

Draco : Ok.

Stuart : 3...2...1...GO!

Lucas : HURRY!

Lucas : ASHLEY PICK THE LOCK!

Then we got inside.

Then there was a scream from the security room and we went there.

Then to are horror the guard was dead shredded to pieces.

Then we screamed and ran to the door it was closed and it would not open.

Ashley : Oh no we are going to die.

Draco : No we are not let's split up and hide.

Everyone : Ok.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Talia Becomes Uni

( Most of this chapter is only about Talia and her explaining what happened and this will be like that for Her , Ashley , Stuart and Lucas so I won't label them when they speak until the animatronic comes in. )

 _Ok where can I hide aha the kitchen._

I enter the kitchen.

 _Ok so I will hide in the cabinets._

Then a animatronic comes in.

 _What is that is that a animatronic?_

Then it finds me.

Uh oh.

Then it pulls me out.

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

She says while crying.

Then it knocks me out.

Then she brings me to the parts and service room and lays me down on a table.

Then she makes me drink a potion.

Chica : I hope this works because I don't want her to die from Springtrap and I want someone to play with.

Then I die.

Chica : I don't feel a pulse in her it means it is working.

Then I my body starts turning into a unicorn animatronic.

First my hands and feet turn into hooves.

Then my limbs turn white and turn into that of a unicorn.

My body becomes white and of a unicorn.

Then I grow a white tail.

Then my head turns white I grow a snout and grow a unicorn horn.

Last my wings grow in.

Now I am a animatronic unicorn.

Chica : Great now she is waking up.

I wake up seeing the exact animatronic that knocked me out and I scream and fall off the table.

Talia : PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

Chica : Why would I do that.

Talia : Wait you don't.

Chica : No I don't.

Talia : Oh well hello my name is Talia what is your's?

Chica : It is Chica.

Talia : Oh that's a nice name.

Chica : Sorry

Talia : What with you knocking me out because I forgive you.

Chica : Well not just that look at yourself.

I scream.

Talia : WHY AM I A ANIMATRONIC UNICORN!?

Chica : There is a animatronic here that would kill any human but not animatronic.

Talia : Oh ok.

Chica : But I think you need a new name how about Uni?

Talia: That is fine.

Chica : Now you should probably go meet Golden Freddy.

Talia : Ok

Then we left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Stuart Becoming Wolfie

 _RUN RUN RUN STUART!_

 _Ok I will hide in Pirate Cove._

Then Foxy finds me but he is to fast and he knocks me out and force me to drink a potion I did.

Then I start to turn into a wolf.

First my hands and feet turn into paws and I start to grow fur.

My limbs turn into wolf limbs.

My body turns into a wolfs body.

I grow a tail.

then I grow a snout and fangs then I get wolf ears.

Then I wake up and notice I am a animatronic wolf and scream.

Foxy : Calm down.

Stuart : What did you do to me?

Foxy : I turned you into a animatronic.

Stuart : Ok I think I need a new name like Wolfie.

Foxy : Ok then let's go see Golden Freddy.

Wolfie : Ok then.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Ashley Becoming Tigera

 _I will hide in the Security Office._

 _Uh oh Bonnie is following me._

_After a Quick Game Of FNAF_

Bonnie got in and knocked me out.

He gave me a potion.

I started turning into a tiger.

First I Grow paws.

Then tiger legs.

Then a tiger body.

Then tail.

Then a snout then fangs then whiskers then tiger ears then I get black and orange stripes.

Then It was done.

Ashley : WOW what happened it is so cool.

Bonnie : I know.

Ashley : You did this?

Bonnie : Yes.

Ashley : Thank you.

Bonnie : Your welcome.

Bonnie : You need a new name.

Ashley : How about Tigera.

Bonnie : Ok let's go see Golden Freddy.

Tigera : Ok.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Lucas Becoming Lionex

OH CRAP FREDDY FOUND ME!

I am not going down without a fight Freddy!

_After 10 Minutes Of Fighting_

Freddy : Finally I knocked him out.

He gave me a potion.

I started to turn into a lion.

First I grow paws.

Then lion legs.

Then a lion body.

Then a tail.

Then a snout then fangs then whisker then lion ears.

Then I wake up.

Lucas : Awesome I need a new name how about Lionex.

Freddy : Ok let's see Golden Freddy.

Lionex : Ok.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Draco's Transformation

Draco ran through a door but in front of him was Golden Freddy.

( GF = Golden Freddy ) GF : Relax I will not harm you.

GF : I will turn you into a animatronic.

GF : Drink this.

Draco : No.

GF : Please.

Draco : Why.

GF : Because you were chosen to defeat Springtrap and your friends want to see you in animatronic form.

Draco : Fine.

I drink the potion.

Draco : AAAAHHHHHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH!

Don't worry it won't hurt later.

I die.

First I grow claws.

Then dragon legs.

Then dragon scales.

Then a dragon body.

Then a tail.

Then wings.

Then a dragon head then snout then fangs then dragon ears.

My scales are red and black.

Then I wake up.

Draco W...wh...what happened?

GF : You turned into a animatronic dragon.

Then I notice other animatronics around him.

Draco : Where are my friends?

Lionox : We are right here.

Lionox : But we have new names.

Uni : I am Uni I used to be Talia.

Wolfie : I am Wolfie I used to be Stuart.

Tigera : I am Tigera I used to be Ashley.

Lionox : I am Lionox I used to be Lucas.

Everyone : Hello Draco.

Then they tell me about Springtrap.

Draco : We have to destroy Springtrap.

Draco : Where do we find Springtrap Golden Freddy?

GF : Past this door it leads to a cave where Springtrap is.

GF : And he plans on turning innocent people into animatronic soldiers.

Draco : Thank you Golden Freddy.

Draco : Let's go defeat Springtrap


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Springtrap

Draco : Ok everyone Springtrap is beyond this door remember the mission.

We opened the door to find Springtrap.

Springtrap : Hello Draco we have finally met.

Draco : Enough Springtrap let those people go.

Springtrap : Not until you defeat me.

Draco : Fine stand back everyone this is my fight.

_10 Minutes Later_

Springtrap : NNNOOOO YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

I did the final blow.

Draco : Well I just did.

Then I crushed Springtraps head killing him.

Everyone : We did it Draco!

But then everyone that were captured turned into animatronics

Lionex : But we didn't save them now they are stuck as animatronic's.

Draco : Well let's get them out of here.

Everyone: OK!


	10. Epologue

Prologue

After we defeated Springtrap we broke out of Freddy's Pizzeria and started making a animatronic city and more humans wanted to become animatronic.

And I also got married to Tigera and we became King and Queen of the city Wolfie and Uni became guards.

And everything is going well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **The End**_


End file.
